Hetalia With No Meaning
by vocalneko44
Summary: Moar randomness only with Hetalia! SHIPPINGS INCLUDED. So, my fav characters (almost all) get stuck on my island and live without killing each other. USUK and PruCan included btw. Possible others and characters randomly popping up and exploding Switzerland.
1. Chapter 1

A/N First Hetalia fic :3c. Ah... i put too much stress on myself. There will be lots of characters but mainly America, Canada, England, and Prussia.I shall not use human names cuz I don't have time for that. I beat you with my peace prize! Have a nice daaaay!

Canada POV

I don't remember how we got here, but we did. I'm glad we are here though, its nice. And it's not cold as a very cold place!(aww he sounds stupid:() Like Russia. Russia is actually here to. Not where I am but here as in the same general square mile or so. The countries here include me, America, England, Prussia, Switzerland, Russia, France, Germany and Italy. America is my half-brother and I've heard rumors that he actually likes England though I'm sure if it were true he'd tell me. Right?! What if he hasn't?! I guess it's not really my concern... Oh, Hungary is here too! Because I see her now, talking to Prussia. Holding her skillet with a face that says 'to kill or not to kill' that's leaning steadily towards 'to kill'. If I were Prussia Id be running. At least Hungary is only the second most scary thing here next to Russia. If Belarus were here, wed all be dead and Russia would be on his own to deal with his marriage-obsessed sister. And if Ukraine were here, shed take up too much space (come on Canada! Shes not THAT big!). I think Austria somehow got here because i hear a piano down the cliff im sitting on and when i look down, Austia is here, playing his piano in the ocean. Again. Oh well. It seems like Prussia has gotten whacked by Hungary and her skillet of doom. Whatever they were saying mustve angered her. Oh Prussia the poor idiot...

A/N They will all be OOC so dont mind me! Also my title names are sooooo creative *insert sarcasm*


	2. Whatever The Hell it is

America POV

Its so nice here! And England is here too! England may be a bit of an idiot but I cant not like him! And Cana- who? Ahahaha! JK! Canada is here and thats good. Also theres this crazy girl who owns this island! I think she should be avoided at all costs. I see England now doing England stuff. Where did he get that food?! I WANT A BURGER NOW! ILL FIND OUT WHERE-

"What are you doing?"

crap he saw me.

"W-w

here did you get food?" I ask, trying not to drool over whatever the hell it is England is eating.

"That mansion. The one with all the crazyness. Dont go there." England replied. I really dont care. I want food like now.

"America, I know what youre thinking and DONT risk it." England said. But I wan- wait. Does he really care? I hope. Ive heard rumors that I like him. Well, sure seems like it! But I dont let them know if I do or not. Haha! yeah~! But i reallllly want fooooooooood!

"Aww, Englaaaand!I want food!" I whine. Wait, since when do I whine?! When I want something! England shrugs and continues eating whatever the hell it is hes eating and now i dont care I grab it from him and start eating it myself dammit!

"What the bloody hell that was mine!" England spat. Well, its mine now. Whatever it is. I still dont know what it is. England retakes it and eats it. But, not for long, because I take it again and continue eating and the same process continues until theres hardly anything left. Thats when we dont know what to do. So I eat it! England glares at me and I smile. I didnt have to risk it anyway!


	3. PEACE PRIZE

England POV

That bloody wanker! Whatever it was it was mine! I risked my life and got it first! Uh... I really just want to kill him sometimes. Why is it I tolerate him? Gawd i dont know. Well Im not going back to get more.i nearly got stabbed by a girl with wings, cut in half with a chainsaw, and head cleaved off. Quite a journey if you ask then America came and ate the thing! Damn America!I wont let him do it again.

Prussia POV

I rubbed my awesome head. Hungary sure can whack the crap out of you if she wanted to. Unfourtunatly the aewsome me learned the hard way. I guess Ill just see how Canada is doing. Everyone else ar-

"PEACE PRIZE!" and then Switzerland exploded.

(=.=) What just happened? I walked around the slightly burning ground and up a hill to a very freaked out Canada. He stared at me as if expecting me to suddenly explode too. I hope I dont. I sit by him and look at him.

"You have any idea of the event that just happened?" I ask.

"N-no. W-what do you want?" Canada asked, looking away.

"You seem calm and uneventful, so why not?" I ask. Canada nods and relaxes a bit. The burnning spot has spawned a new Switzerland. I sigh. Hopefully we can talk without- IS THAT AUSTRIA PLAYING HIS PIANO IN THE OCEAN?!... We're complete idiots...


	4. Chapter 4

A/N i got the peace prize idea from a youtube poop. Sometging about cheese... idk! Anyway i dont own Hetalia but i do own the crazy girl(its me) and the island they are on. Also, uhh... review please!

Short thought by Russia(i really like Russia)

We may be stuck on a random island, but I wont hesitate to make all the small nations one with me. Yes... become one with me... yes... (insert Russia laugh)

Canada POV

I woke up suddenly. Had I really fallen asleep on the hill?And when did I fall asleep? I was talking with Prussia... I mustve fallen asleep , wheres Prussia?

I open my eyes and saw Prussia laying near my feet. So he fell asleep too. How long had we been talking to fall asleep?I dont remember talking much. I dont tend to talk much usually. I sit up and am surprised that Im acually comfortable, despite having spent the night on a hill with an 'awesome' Prussian at my feet.I nudge him and he wakes up.

"Hn? Oh, hi Canada." he says, sitting up. I wave a bit.

"Did we fall asleep out here? Wow, hey, we should head off and see whats around this island." Prussia says. I nod and we get up and walk down the hill, passing the blackened grass where Switzerland had exploded, and heading off. When did I agree to this? And how did it happen?


	5. Chapter 5

America POV

I just relized, what is the whole island like? I mean, if theres crazy people in a death mansion (he just about summed it up) then they must get their stuff from on the island. I mean I havnt seen any ships and we must be far from any shipping lanes and the possability of people knowing they, or we, are here. But then, its only been two days. I think Ill get England and we can explore! Yes.I find England sleeping on... uh really just some grass but I did too so... Anyway, I jumped on him and he woke up.

"What are you doing? What. What. What are you doing?!" England tried sitting up but i was sort of sitting on him so it was going to be hard.

"Hey! Lets see whats around! Come on!" I get off him and tug at his sleeve.

"Why me?" England muttered. More to himself now that I think of it. But it was a question.

"Cuz I want to explore and we are friends."

"Since when?"

"Youre the one who fought to be my older brother." I shrug, reminding him of when I was a new nation and how he fought to make me his younger brother. He instantly looks away.

"I-it was differant back then. Its now... now...?" England said uncertainly. I just laughed and pulled him away. We were going to explore.


	6. No Nostalgia is Smart

A/N I dont much like Canada and Prussia's part so Im sorry but otherwise I do. BTW...

**with Canada and Prussia**

Prussia and Canada walked down a pretty decent dirt road and soon saw a pretty decent town. Canada instantly felt excited and ran ahead a bit.

"Wow. A whole town. There could be food." he said, turning to Prussia. Prussia nodded and they walked to the town. Canada stared around trying to take in as much as possible. Prussia looked around for a place they all could get food, even though he really didnt care about most of the others.

**with America and England**

England followed America reluctantly. Even though he didnt want to be there with America, he ws glad he wasnt with France (i see them souly as enemies). actually, England was sort of nostalgic. Remembering how America had always liked to run off and "believe" in England's "imaginary friends" when he was little. It still surprised him, how fast America grew. And now here they were. Going off, not knowing what to expect.

"I hope we find a place to get burgers! You know, like McDonalds or something?" America said, turning to face England.

"Sure whatever." England muttered.

"It would be better than your aweful cooking!"

"I-its not that bad! And you used to like it fine!"

"Dude, you cant cook. At all. Besides, Ive grown quite a lot. And got glasses!" America smiled and pointed at himself.

"You have..." England whispered.

"Huh...?"

"You were so small when we first found you. Now you are so..."

"Stop with the nostalgia! We have to worry about here and now!"

"For once you said something smart, America..."


	7. ihopethisistherightdocmygosh

A/N Warning: Chapter will contain Russia. Now back to your unregularly scheduled program.

England POV.

Something feels wronge. Besides the fact America is dragging me along in a forest i mean. But something else. Like we are being followed. Or watched. And i cant ignore that. It could be that crazy girl or something. America stops suddenly. And I mean SUDDENLY. So suddenly that i acually stumble and fall over. Im about to explode with a few sharp retorts when i see what-or should i say WHO- was causing my distress.

"R-R-Russia!" I gasp. The larger country smiles in that creepy way that he does and nods.

"Hello. I thought I would find you here so I came." Yeah. more like followed. But i cant say that otherwise I may not get away in one whole peice. America seems completely fine with Russia and smiles as well.

"Ok then! We were just exploring. Say, could you go check that way? No ones been there yet so... Aha!" America said pointing off in a random direction. Russia tilted his head and i was afraid he was about to attack but he didnt.

"Ok. But first, would you like to become one with me?" And at that I was about 20 plus yards away running at full pelt. No way was I going to be like Lithuania or Lativa. I would not be a servent to Russia not now and with luck not ever. America ran after me and we continued running until we stopped.

"Ahahaha! You really are terrified by Russia! You idiot! Baka! Baka! Baka!" America laughed. Bloody HELL he can be annoying...


	8. Chapt 8,000,000

A/N So the setting is like downtown New Bern, North Carolina FYI, in the very start of this chapter.

Canada looked around, surprised and excited, about the find. Its not evertday you run into a town on an otherwise unknown island in the middle of nowhere. Prussia came up behind Canada.

"Now what do we do?" he asked.

"Tell everyone else?" Canada sugested. Prussia thought that over.

"Uh sure..." he replied, still not caring about the others. Except maybe Germany. So they headed back. Everyone seemed happy, but Canada realized he couldnt find America anywhere. Or England but he's not important right now. Canada tried to voice his worry but like always, no one heard him. Except Prussia who stated that America was always running off and probably dragged England along with him. Helpful, but not. Canada knew America always ran off and he know America would bring England with him. It was in America's nature. But Canada didnt know where they dissapeared to or just how large the island was. Canada sighed. Maybe they'd return in their own time.

Meanwhile~

England was on the verge of murder. America would NOT SHUT UP. He was going on and on about this that or the other thing. In more appropriat terms: annoying the living hell out of England and posably setting up his own death.

"Shut the hell up before I murder you..." England said, glaring at the hyper American.

"Aw come on! I am hungry though. Maybe theres a random McDonald's or something. I could eat, like, YOU if i wanted to." America started. England sighed.

"The most random thing out here is you. And if you dont shut up now the most random thing out here will be me. So please, SHUT THE BLOODY FUCKING HELL UP!" England yelled. America shut up, and smiled like a stupid idiot.

"Maybe I should call you by your human name! See how you react!" America said after a few minutes. England shook his head.

"Then I'll call you by yours. And we both know how that ends." he said, reminding America of last time they called each other by their human names.

"Maybe it wont end in blood."America smiled slyly. "Arthur Kirkland."

"Maybe it will, Alfred bloody F. Jones..." England said, same grin on his face as the two faced each other, blood in their eyes. This was going to end well...


End file.
